Guilt
by MysteriousGirl22
Summary: Takes place after 3x04  Good Fences. With Sara gone, Michael is left with nothing but guilt and pain. The excruciating pain that comes after losing the person you love the most. This is pretty much just a longer description on how he feels afterwards.


A/N: This is really nothing special. I just had to get it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break, stupid Fox do! I am merely expressing my anger and trying to imagine how crushed Michael must feel when he finds out.

Lincoln came back to give him the horrible news. Lincoln had kept the secret from him for a whole week, she had been gone in one week already and he had known nothing about it. He knew something was wrong and he had feared the worst, but never in a million years would he have imagined what really happened to her.

Sara was dead; she would no longer be there to give him the support he needed. They had been through so many things already, and yet they did not last.

She was the good doctor, the one who had recovered from her past mistakes. It was her vision to help people. She was living her life almost peacefully, considering the fact that she did work in a prison after all, but she was more safe back there. It was his fault; he had shamelessly dragged her into the mess, into the real danger. It had cost her her life. He had no idea how to continue living. He had lost the only woman he truly loved.

Yes, at first she was merely a key in his plan to break his brother out. But it turned out to be so much more. All the experiences they had shared would haunt him for the rest of his life. _He_ was to blame. It was his fault that Sara had died and she had died in such a horrible way. Michael could not imagine killing his worst enemy that way. How was he ever supposed to forgive himself for the mistakes he had made? He had never imagined how many people he would hurt and get killed by breaking his brother out. Besides, what was he supposed to do? His brother was framed for a crime that he did not commit. What could he possibly have done?

Either way, what had happened was the cruel reality and what were left now were memories. Memories which he thought he would share with Sara once they were able to put all this behind them. He really loved her and what was left was the agonizing pain of losing her. Especially by losing her in such brutal way.

He felt his heart break into a million pieces as soon as the words left Lincoln's mouth. He had finally broken down to tell him the truth, even though he knew that Michael would blame himself for the rest of his life. Even Lincoln who barely knew her had broken down in tears. An innocent human being was beheaded, and it was their fault.

He felt a thousand gunshots boring right through his body. He fell to the ground and mentally kicked himself for ever putting Sara in that position. He had lost the woman of his dreams, the woman who had killed someone for him. She had killed Mr. Kim to save him and his brother. She was willing to commit such an act just to save the man of her dreams. He had not been able to rescue her.

Why did he have to involve Sara? He should have known better, he should have known that any person he loved would be in danger. Why had he not just left her? Yes, it would hurt them both deeply. But at least that way she would not have to die, that way she would be safe and most importantly still alive!

He suddenly remembered her gentle smile, the first time they met where he purposely flirted to get what he wanted. When he saved her during the riot, when he kissed her for the first time, even though he had a hidden agenda, he always knew in the back of his mind that, that kiss meant something to him. It was not just a part of his plan. He desperately wanted to kiss her and feel her soft brown hair again. Perhaps just to look into her deep brown eyes. Sara had been through so much because of him and in the end she even died as well. There was no way he could ever forgive himself or the people who killed her. He swore to get revenge but he knew deep down inside, that even if he did get revenge. Even if he did get to kill the people who did that to Sara, it would not bring her back. She was gone, that was the unbearable, malicious, brutal truth. The worst part was that whatever he did, he could not possibly bring her back. If there was a way or even the slightest hope, he would do anything right away. Trade his soul; kill himself, whatever it took. But he knew it was a lost cause. Sara was gone and Michael was left with the pieces of their love. The love he had forced on her. Words could not possibly describe how utterly sorry he was. He knew that what happened there, would be in the back of his mind for the rest of his life. The pain was as sharp knives stabbing into his already bleeding heart. She was gone, and this time for ever.

A/N: I hope it wasn't too repetitive and dull. I feel so angry with Fox for killing her in such brutal way and for killing her in the first place. Her and Michael's relationship was the only reason to why I kept watching PB. I feel that it has turned into some twisted, dark drama which kills off all the important characters who truly mean something to our main characters. – I am referring to Sara Tancredi and Veronica Donovan. PB is just not exciting anymore. I don't know when the excitement dropped; I only know that it has turned into a horrible show which I am abandoning despite Wentworth Miller and Dominic Purcell's excellent acting skills.

Fox destroyed it, now there's no way back. It is no longer worth my time.


End file.
